The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Sometimes we want love so badly we make all the choices so fate finally decided to intervene and gave every two people the same tattoo so they would find only each other, but some people can't take the hint. Rated M for language, violence, adult-y situations, and possible lemons/limes.
1. Chapter 1

**SO IF YOU FOLLOW SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THEN YOU KNOW THAT I'VE DONE THINGS SIMILAR TO THIS AND I'M SURE OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO BUT I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT DOING IT THIS WAY WITH GAJEEL AND LEVY FOR A WHILE SO HERE IT IS! PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. THAT SOUNDS ABOUT RIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER ONE-I'M GLAD YOU CAME FOR ME**

''Hey Levy-chan!'' Lucy Heartfilia greeted the adorable petite girl with bright blue hair when she ran up to the school steps.

''Hi Lu-chan,'' Levy McGarden smiled brightly with a light blush covering her cheeks. Lucy smiled until she noticed a whole myriad of students crowding the hallway.

They seemed to be watching something. Some of them just had their mouths open in shock while others were smirking and taking pictures.

''What's going on over there?'' Lucy questioned. Levy shook her head in confusion. Mirajane Strauss appeared from out of the crowd and walked towards them.

''Hey guys,'' Mirajane smiled. Levy and Lucy smiled back.

''What's going on over there?'' Lucy asked. Mirajane just shook her head.

''It's Gajeel Redfox and that horrible girl he's always fooling around with. They're making out and feeling each other up infront of everyone.''

''Who's Gajeel Redfox?'' Levy questioned.

''That large scary guy in pretty much all of our classes with piercings all over his body,'' Lucy answered. Levy tilted her head. Mirajane giggled at her confusion.

''You really ought to pick your head up from those books of yours sometimes Levy-chan.'' Levy blushed and gave a small nod.

''Anyway. Let's just go to class,'' Lucy headed towards the crowd with her friends following. ''Don't look at them Levy. You'll lose your innocence,'' Lucy grimaced. Levy slowly nodded before she snuck a peak at what all the fuss was about and froze at the large dragon peaking out from under a shirt.

Levy stood, frozen in place, staring at the large muscled man currently draped over a pretty blonde that Levy didn't recognized. What she did recognize was the black dragon covering almost all of the man's back. It matched the dragon she had wrapped around her upper thigh. That man, Gajeel Redfox, was her soulmate. The person she was meant to be with forever and he was currently touching someone who wasn't her. He didn't want to be with her.

''Levy?'' Lucy grabbed her shoulder. ''Are you alright?''

The blonde wrapped around Gajeel sneered at Levy,''What are you looking at dwarf bitch?'' Gajeel didn't even look up from her neck.

Levy snapped out of her thoughts and felt tears well up in her eyes before she closed her eyes and held her books close to her chest. She turned away from her friends.

''I-I'm suddenly not feeling very well so I think I'm just gonna go home. I'll come back tomorrow,'' Levy walked slowly out of the school with her head down.

Levy didn't come back tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or the day after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy slowly made her way up the steps of her school. Everything felt wrong about today. She had been gone for the past few days so she guessed that was to be expected.

She pulled at the tight red jeans she was wearing uncomfortably and took a deep breath before she heard her name being called.

''Levy-chan!'' Lucy raced towards her and engulfed her into a hug. Levy tried to hug back but her heart just wasn't in it.

''We missed you so much! We were so worried about you!'' Mirajane joined into the hug.

''We called and texted dozens of times a day and even visited but your mother said you were too sick for company,'' Lucy looked at Levy with concern. Levy shrugged uncomfortably.

''Please tell us what's wrong Levy-chan?'' Mirajane requested. Levy whimpered before her eyes filled with tears. Lucy and Mirajane looked at with concern and confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Oh Gajeel,'' Mandy Marker moaned out as Gajeel attacked her neck. Gajeel pulled back and straightened himself up. ''I love you Gajeel,'' Mandy smiled. Gajeel looked back at her and sighed.

''We've been over this Mandy. I can't love you and you can't love me. Once one of us finds our soulmate we'll end this for good.''

''Why? Why can't we just break the rules and choose each other?'' Mandy questioned.

''Because it doesn't work that way. Especially for me. Once I find my mate I won't _want_ to be with anyone else. I've explained this to you a hundred times already,'' Gajeel answered.

''What if you don't even like the bitch?'' Mandy sneered. Gajeel's eyes flashed to solid black.

'' _Watch it_.'' Mandy fastened her mouth shut and gave a slight nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Oh Levy-chan,'' Lucy whimpered as she sat down in her desk. Levy tried to give her a smile.

''I'll be fine. I just need to get my mind off of it.'' Mirajane grimaced.

''That may prove to be difficult,'' Mirajane pointed towards the door as Gajeel walked in with Mandy holding onto him desperately.

''Levy?'' Lucy called out carefully. Levy faked a smile and buried her head into one of her books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I really am sorry Gajeel-kun. I just get upset when I think about not being able to see you again,'' Mandy tried to give him a cute smile. Gajeel grunted.

''Just don't let it happen again or it'l be the last thing you do. Got it?'' Gajeel stated. Mandy nodded and Gajeel turned and faced the front when he heard two guys infront of him start talking.

''Did you see Levy when you walked in man?''

''Not yet but my eyes certainly missed staring at her sexy ass legs while she was gone.''

''Well prepare to be disappointed, she's actually wearing pants!''

''Are you serious? Levy hasn't worn pants in the ten years we've gone to school with her!''

''That's because she wanted her intended soulmate to be able to find her.''

''Huh?''

''Word is she has her mark on her thigh. _Quite high up_ my friend.''

''You don't say? So why is she wearing pants all of a sudden now?''

''Who knows man. Maybe she found who she was looking for and decided to start wearing pants or _maybe_ she found who she was looking for and he didn't want her.''

''What _idiot_ wouldn't want her?''

''All I know is I wish I had a black dragon tattoo to match hers.''

Gajeel's eyes widened along with Mandy's. Gajeel pulled one of the guys over his desk by his collar and growled.

'' _Who is Levy?_ ''

"Gajeel!'' Mandy called. Gajeel growled at her with his eyes flashing back and forth between black and red.

'' _I'm not going to ask again. Who the_ _ **fuck**_ _is Levy?_ '' The guy quickly pointed to the other side of the classroom towards our favorite adorable head of blue hair buried into a book.

Gajeel threw the boy down and stalked over towards Levy who was completely oblivious to the events in motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Levy,'' Lucy whispered while watching the intimidating male headings towards them. Levy looked back until she saw a large shadow above her. She looked up at the overgrown man staring down at her.

''Get up,'' Gajeel commanded. Levy couldn't find her voice so she just did as she was told though she wasn't sure exactly why.

Gajeel brought her to the front of the classroom, behind the absent teacher's desk and shielded her from everyone's view with his jacket.

''Drop your pants little girl,'' Gajeel instructed. Levy's eyes widened.

''Gajeel!'' Mandy stood up.

'' _ **Shut up**_!'' Gajeel growled. Levy whimpered until Gajeel nuzzled into her neck to calm her down. She began to blush as she unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down. Gajeel watched her hands every step of the way until he noticed the mark peaking from under her tshirt. He snatched it up and his eyes narrowed at the black dragon wrapped around her thigh. He began to notice how Levy avoided his eyes and tried to pull her shirt back down to cover it up.

''You know who I am,'' It wasn't a question. Levy nodded hesitantly.

''You don't want me,'' Still not a question. Levy quickly shook her head.

''No! I just thought..'' Levy threw a look towards Mandy that was almost unnoticeable but it was enough for Gajeel to understand what she meant.

''You don't have to worry about her. I won't be seeing her anymore,'' Gajeel assured. Levy looked at him and then back at Mandy in confusion.

'' _Gajeel_!'' Mandy screamed. Gajeel ignored her, pulled Levy's pants back up, and buttoned them for her before he grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the classroom with everyone watching after them.

Levy looked down at their intertwined hands and back at the angry face of Mandy that was slowly fading away.

 _What was she getting herself into?_

 **TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? THIS CHAPTER ISN'T MY FAVORITE, PROBABLY CHAPTER TWO IS WHICH YOU WILL SEE IN A FEW DAYS BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY AND REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS QUITE LATER THEN I WANTED IT TO BE BUT HERE IT IS!**

 **READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **I OWN A WHOLE BUNCH OF NOTHING-NESS.**

 **CHAPTER TWO-FORWARD TOGETHER**

Levy slowly opened her eyes in confusion.

Where was she?

What happened?

''Are you finally awake?''

Levy snapped her eyes up to the voice that was coming from directly above her and found herself staring into the bright red eyes of her soulmate, Gajeel Redfox.

Levy quickly sprung to her feet when she realized her head was resting in his lap. She adjusted her clothing while a light blush rose up her cheeks. She looked around and noticed she was on the roof of the school.

''We were walking and you just passed out shrimp,'' Gajeel informed.

Levy's blush deepened and she quickly bowed her head.

''I apologize!''

Gajeel finally stood and towered before her, ''Have you been sleeping enough at home?''

''Well, yeah...,'' Levy whispered.

''Spit it out,'' Gajeel commanded. Levy whimpered.

''It's just, the other day, when I saw you with Mandy I got upset because I thought you didn't want me and I started feeling kind of sick for the past few days so I wasn't sleeping very well..but I'm better now of course!'' Gajeel sighed and rested his arm on Levy's head.

''I wish I hadn't gotten involved with Mandy in the first place but I can't change that now so we just have to keep going forward with each other. And _only_ each other. Will you go forward with me shrimp?'' Gajeel questioned. Levy blushed which she always seemed to do lately when Gajeel was involved.

''A-Are you sure you want me? I'm not like Mandy,'' Levy bit down on her bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of her pants in nervousness.

''Why do you keep messing with your clothes like that shrimp?'' Gajeel questioned. Levy's eyes widened before she looked at the ground.

''I..I don't really like wearing pants.'' Gajeel raised an eyebrow in interest before he looked at her in confusion.

''Then why did you wear them?''

''W-Well when I saw your mark when you were with Mandy I figured you didn't want me so it would be better if no one knew that we were soulmates,'' Levy explained. Gajeel slowly nodded.

''I'll take you home to change before we leave to where we need to go.'' Levy looked up in confusion.

''Where do we need to go?'' Gajeel grabbed her hand and led her towards the door.

''You'll see.''

 **TA-DA! I THINK THE REASON I LIKE THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT IS HOW THEY INTERACT. MAYBE I'M WEIRD. OH WELL. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
